Lovless Passion
by peanutbutter and bananas
Summary: You don’t need to love someone to make love to them. Sanzo x Hakkai  Shounen AiSmut, sequel to Priests Never Kiss And Tell.


Loveless passion.

By: peanutbutter and bananas.

Summary: You don't need to love someone to make love to them. Sanzo x Hakkai - Shounen Ai/Smut, sequel to Priests Never Kiss And Tell.

Disclaimer: If I owned Saiyuki, you wouldn't be reading this, you would be watching on a full – screen TV complete with Surround Sound.

Pairing(s:) Sanzo x Hakkai/implied Gojyo x Hakkai.

Key: _Thoughts _"Speech."

Notes: Flames will be used to burn copies of 'DearS' and other infuriating excuses for Shoujo Manga. Ugh.

- Enjoy. Oh, and review please? -

- -

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Sanzo?" Cho Hakkai's inquiry floated over the soft click of the door shutting behind him. "Is it to do with Kougaiji?"

After arriving at yet another unknown town, stranded in the near Western planes, Genjyo Sanzo had directed his Ikkou to the nearest Inn and ordered four separate rooms. Once this arrangement was secure, Sanzo had vanished into his single bedded haven and hadn't reappeared until dinner, which he had only attended as an excuse to request Hakkai's presence afterwards. Gojyo and Goku had exchanged suspicious looks, and squinted at Hakkai in curiosity upon hearing that invitation emitted by the Priest, but had said nothing, although Gojyo couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that lurched in his stomach.

Removing the cancerous twig from his parted lips, Sanzo turned to transfix Hakkai with his piercing violet gaze, head tilted to tempt unruly blond tresses across his angular face, clouding that blunt gaze with gold.

Which unfortunately was wasted on the placid Healer stood smiling before him. No matter how hard the foul – tempered Priest tried, his perpetual stare failed to penetrate Hakkai's mild – mannered façade. Unlike Goku and Gojyo, Sanzo could never fathom what Hakkai was thinking, what his next calculated move would be, whom he would choose to strike down with his merciless wrath.

That was one of the reasons that verdant veil of vision and its owner was so irresistible.

Wordlessly, Sanzo discarded his cigarette, now an ashen excuse for tobacco onto the wooden flooring. Shaking strands of Sun bleached blond from his vision, the Holier – Than – Thou Priest stalked towards Hakkai, his amethyst gaze locked with emerald as he closed the gap between them. "What happens here never leaves this room, understand?" His voice, although flat hummed with anticipation and his gaze burned with caged desire.

Confusion tugged Hakkai's permanent smile, concern flitting across the Healer's delicate features. "What's going on, Sanzo? Is something the matter?"

_Worrying. Damn him and his compassionate nature. Why does he have to be so . . . _Sanzo mentally struggled to describe the tight feeling in his chest that constricted his heart, and the tingle spasming in his groin every time his lavender gaze fell on that serene face, void of vindiction.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone, not Gojyo, not _anyone_, what will happen in this room. _Got it_?" Ignoring Hakkai's searching gaze, ravaging his expression for a clue to explain the strange behaviour, Sanzo continued to burn his own slanted stare into those enrapturing eyes. Inching closer to the owner of those vermilion irises, the blond male shifted slightly, his black clad arms falling to his sides, tense and prepare for movement.

"Sanzo, what's going on? What do you – ," Hakkai's query was cut short as one of Sanzo's wiry, well – muscled arms slammed past his head, one palm spread against the door behind the Healer's head. Eyes widening to pools of puzzled green, Hakkai inhaled sharply at the sudden action now restricting his movements, but stood steadfast, eyes widening even further when Sanzo continued to close the gap between them, his face inches from Hakkai's.

"Swear," His breath, heavy and lingering with tobacco was hot on the brunet's cheek. "Just agree to keep this quiet, and I'll explain everything."

Pausing to consider this information, Hakkai exhaled softly, and blinked slowly, clearly pondering his situation, and attempting to predict the outcome of the future events about to occur. "Yes, I accept your terms. All that happens in this room shall not be repeated to anyone," Smiling to reassure Sanzo of his honesty, Hakkai awaited the impending information that would surely follow.

_Bingo. _With a smirk curving his sun – kissed lips into a gleeful arch, Sanzo placed his other hand at the exposed side of Hakkai's head, and leaned his weight upon his arms, his lithe body slumping forward to brush against Hakkai's. Violet gaze wavering mere centimetres from Hakkai's, Sanzo relished in the light flush dancing across Hakkai's cheeks at the close proximity of the two males.

"Right answer," 

A/N: Don't worry people, this is a multi – chaptered Ficcie, and will included presumably two more Smutty instalments. Stay tuned for Butt – Smex.


End file.
